powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Evox
Evox is a sentient computer virus who takes the form of a holographic cobra and serves as the main villain of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. https://twitter.com/PowerRangers/status/1030914938028605445 Character History Beast Morphers Season One Evox is a sentient computer virus that infiltrated Grid Battleforce's computer network. In the form of purple energy, he flows down a cable into a computer in the Morphing lab, infecting it. He then flows into a tank of Morph X, intended for use in creating a new team of Power Rangers. Only Devon Daniels sees this, but he isn't sure what to make of it. A short time later, Evox's cobra avatar appears in the Morph X tank and snarls at Devon. Devon tries to warn Commander Shaw that there may be a virus in the network, but she has him arrested for trespassing. Nate Silva scans the network but finds nothing. Later, as Blaze, Roxy, and Ravi Shaw are being transformed into Power Rangers via Morph X, Evox appears on Nate's computer screen. After declaring his intent to take over the Morphin Grid, Evox corrupts the Morph X and creates evil avatars of Blaze and Roxy, putting the originals in a coma. Before Evox can do the same to Ravi, however, Devon, who'd escaped confinement, destroys the cable connecting the corrupted Morph X tank to the Neural Aligners. With Evox's connection severed, the remaining Morph X in the transformation chamber is purified, and Nate later uses it to turn Devon, Ravi, and Zoey Reeves into the new Power Rangers. With the Rangers' help, Nate teleports the evil Blaze and Roxy avatars, along with the supercomputer containing Evox, to another dimension. Evox, Avatar Blaze, and Avatar Roxy appear in the Cyber Dimension where they meet Scrozzle, a machine who claims to rule the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle summons his Tronics and threatens Blaze and Roxy, but Evox's avatar appears from the supercomputer and destroys the Tronics with his eye lasers. Frightened, Scrozzle agrees to help Evox return to Earth. Scrozzle explains that he has a dimensional transporter, which can be powered by the Morph X that Blaze and Roxy brought with them. However, they don't have enough Morph X to teleport a being of Evox's power. Evox orders Blaze to take Scrozzle and return to Earth to retrieve more Morph X. Later, Evox is informed by a nervous Scrozzle that they don't have enough Morph X to teleport another Gigadrone to Earth. Scrozzle blames Blaze and Roxy for this failure. Roxy retorts that she and Blaze have a new plan: they can steal more Morph X from Zoey's new Morph X-powered bikes which are being displayed around Coral Harbor. Evox instructs his minions to carry out the plan so he can escape the Cyber Dimension. While Earth celebrates Valentine's Day, Roxy explains to Evox her plan to manipulate Ravi to obtain a Neural Aligner and convert Ravi into an evil Avatar. Believing that having a Ranger on his side could help him obtain more Morph X, Evox approves of the plan. Although Roxy ultimately fails to turn Ravi into an Avatar, she escapes back to the Cyber Dimension with the Neural Aligner. After the destruction of both Shoveltron and Shoveldrone, Scrozzle informs Evox that he can use the Neural Aligner to build a machine that will allow Evox to escape the Cyber Dimension. Evox vows to destroy Grid Battleforce once he returns to Earth. Later, Evox complains to Scrozzle and Blaze that the only thing preventing his escape from the Cyber Dimension is a lack of Morph X and that he needs more. Blaze presents a plan to create a new robotron that can slice into a Morph-X tower and get an ocean of Morph X for Evox. Evox approves of the plan, but warns Blaze that it had better work. Evox is furious with Blaze for letting the Rangers capture Slicerdrone. He blasts Blaze with his eye lasers and orders his minions to recover Slicerdrone before the Rangers break into the gigadrone and steal its data. Roxy and Meltatron break into Grid Battleforce's secret hangar and reboot Slicerdrone, while Scrozzle takes the opportunity to steal some items from the hangar. Although Slicerdrone is ultimately destroyed before the Rangers can learn anything useful from it, Evox remains angry because not only was precious Morph-X used to accomplish so little, but the Rangers now have a Megazord. Scrozzle informs Evox that he has everything he needs to build his secret machine, but refuses to tell Blaze and Roxy anything. Blaze summons his sword and threatens Scrozzle, but Evox yells at the Avatars to find a way to defeat the Rangers' Megazord, threatening to have Scrozzle turn them into Tronics if they fail. .]] Vacuutron is sent to steal more Morph X to power up Scrozzle's Cybergate and free Evox from the Cyber Dimension. Meanwhile Blaze and Roxy kidnap Nate and force him to build a special robot to serve as a vessel for their master. The Cybergate is powered up and Evox emerges. He begins to upload himself into the robot body, but Nate teleports a blaster from Grid Battleforce Headquarters and shoots the Cybergate, damaging it. Evox is pulled back into the Cyber Dimension, while Nate and the robot body are morphed into the Gold and Silver Rangers. After the subsequent battles that follow, in which both Vacuutron and Vacuudrone are destroyed, Scrozzle repairs the Cybergate and returns to the Cyber Dimension, where he informs Evox that they still need to recover the robotic body. Blaze and Roxy vow to capture the Silver Ranger for Evox. After Steel hands himself over to Evox's forces in exchange for Ben and Betty's release, Evox emerges from the Cybergate again and tries to take possession of Steel's body. He fails, however, because Steel has human DNA (specifically Nate's DNA). Steel summons his Striker Saber and destroys the Cybergate, forcing Evox back into the Cyber Dimension once more. Frustrated over this latest defeat, Evox complains to Scrozzle that Blaze and Roxy are continuing to fail. Scrozzle offers to upgrade one of the Avatars with all three of the Rangers' Beast powers. He shows Evox three data chips that can be placed on Robotrons and will collect the necessary data whenever a Ranger uses their Beast power. Evox tasks Blaze and Roxy with gathering this data, promising to give the upgrade to his most powerful servant. Roxy volunteers to go first. Though she succeeds in collecting data on Ravi's Gorilla strength, she fails to defeat the Rangers or collect Morph-X, so Evox sends Blaze to gather the next set of data. Before Blaze can even create a Robotron, Devon destroys Scrozzle's Robotron-Maker, forcing Blaze to retreat. Furious with Blaze over his latest failure, Evox orders him to get out of his sight, threatening to blast the Avatar to bits and scatter them across the Cyber Dimension. While Scrozzle is telling Evox and Roxy a story about escaping from Vargoyle, Blaze walks in and introduces Tubatron 2.0 to them. Blaze explains his plan to power up Tubatron 2.0 using the Fury Cells, which he stole from Scrozzle. Despite Scrozzle's objections, Evox orders Blaze to proceed with the plan. Blaze uses one of the Fury Cells to give Tubatron 2.0 tremendous power. However, the Rangers steal one of the remaining Fury Cells from Blaze, which Nate uses to create the Red Fury Mode. Devon uses the Red Fury Mode to destroy Tubatron 2.0. Later, Devon steals another Fury Cell from Roxy to recharge his Red Fury Mode. He easily defeats Roxy and Burnertron, sending them back to the Cyber Dimension. Roxy informs Evox that Devon's new powers are making him reckless. Scrozzle then reveals that the Fury Cells exert a corrupting influence over their users, slowly turning them evil. Evox orders Roxy to arrange for Devon to use the last remaining Fury Cell, ensuring he turns evil forever. Evox promises her the Beast powers upgrade if she succeeds. Vargoyle arrives in the Cyber Dimension, looking for the Fury Cells. When Scrozzle tells him that Blaze and Roxy are responsible for losing the Fury Cells, Vargoyle attacks the avatars and threatens to destroy them. Evox appears from his computer terminal and warns Vargoyle that only he is allowed to destroy anyone here. Scrozzle then explains how he created Vargoyle, who became evil when he used the Fury Cells on himself. Evox decides to recruit Vargoyle and offers him the Beast powers upgrade in exchange for his service. Vargoyle agrees to the deal and teleports to Earth. Blaze and Roxy protest that Evox had promised one of them the upgrade, but Evox bluntly reminds them that he actually promised the upgrade to his "strongest servant." After winning a one-on-one fight against Steel, Vargoyle returns to Evox with three barrels of Morph-X. Pleased with Vargoyle's success, Evox orders Scrozzle to give Vargoyle the Beast powers upgrade. Vargoyle thanks Evox and vows to destroy his enemies. Evox promises Vargoyle even more power once he's taken over the Morphin' Grid. Later, as Vargoyle finishes telling Evox his plan to get more Morph-X, Blaze and Roxy walk in, ready to show Evox their designs for a Memory Pulsator, only for Vargoyle to reveal that Scrozzle already built their device for him. Incensed, Blaze accuses Scrozzle of sharing their plans with Vargoyle, something which Scrozzle tries to deny, but Vargoyle confirms. Before the argument can escalate, Evox interrupts and says that if Vargoyle was clever enough to steal Blaze and Roxy's plan, then he's smart enough to execute the plan. Scrozzle sends Shockatron to Earth at the same time that Shockadrone is deployed as part of Vargoyle's plan to distract the Rangers while he puts the Memory Pulsator in place. Although both Shockatron and Shockadrone are destroyed, Vargoyle succeeds in planting the Memory Pulsator on the Channel 10 TV station's transmitter tower. Vargoyle activates the Memory Pulsator, which not only erases the memory of Evox's previous attacks from the minds of Coral Harbor's inhabitants, but also makes everyone at Grid Battleforce believe that Blaze and Roxy are the real Red and Yellow Beast Morphers Rangers. However, Steel - being half-human, half-robot - is unaffected and manages to convince Devon that they are both Power Rangers. They go to the TV station, where Steel disables the Pulsator, while Devon fights and destroys Vargoyle. Meanwhile, Blaze and Roxy trick Ravi, Nate, and Zoey into helping them steal three mega-transporters from Grid Battleforce. The Avatar Roxy also sabotages the real Roxy's stasis pod. Despite both Vargoyle and the Pulsator being destroyed, Evox is pleased that the avatars succeeded in their mission. Later, the Rangers locate and recapture the three mega-transporters, but Scrozzle sends in a Gigadrone, diverting all the Rangers, except Ravi, who starts driving the van with the transporters back to headquarters. Roxy goes to Earth and takes advantage of Ravi's desperation to save the real Roxy, by baiting him into a fight and luring him away from the transporters. Ravi destroys the Roxy Avatar, but Blaze steals the mega-transporters again. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Evox is furious that Blaze allowed Roxy to be destroyed. Nevertheless, he orders Blaze to proceed with the next phase of their plan. Blaze returns to Earth and, despite the Rangers' best efforts to stop him, uses the mega-transporters to teleport an entire Morph-X tower to the Cyber Dimension. Devon is caught in the beam and also teleported to the Cyber Dimension, where he is taken prisoner and chained up just outside of Scrozzle's lab. Scrozzle constructs a rudimentary robot form for Evox and begins pumping Morph-X from the stolen tower into the body. Back at Grid Battleforce, Nate plans to rebuild Scrozzle's Cybergate in hopes of saving Devon. The real Roxy suddenly wakes up and reveals to the others Evox's plan to use his new body to travel to Earth and take over the Morphin' Grid. Mayor Daniels, now knowing the truth about his son, uses the rebuilt Cybergate to travel to the Cyber Dimension and rescue Devon. The other Rangers form the Beast-X Ultrazord and, using the dimensional coordinates provided by Mayor Daniels, teleport themselves to the Cyber Dimension, where they defeat an army of Gigadrones sent to intercept them. However, Evox's new body finishes taking form and he uses his new powers to destroy the Ultrazord in a single shot. The Rangers reunite with Devon and his father, only to be confronted by Evox, who de-morphs them all with a single blast. Believing the Rangers are no longer a threat, Evox uses the Morph-X in his body to grow giant and orders Scrozzle to begin teleporting him to Earth. With all the zords except the Racer Zord destroyed, the Rangers decide to blow up the Morph-X tower to destroy Evox. Devon takes the Racer Zord into the tower, while Mayor Daniels leads the other Rangers and their Beast Bots to Scrozzle's lab. While Zoey, Ravi, and Steel fight the Tronics, Nate shoots and injures Scrozzle, who teleports away. Nate then uses Scrozzle's computer to override Evox's teleportation. Meanwhile, underneath the tower, Devon faces off against Blaze, now piloting his own Megazord. Devon destroys Blaze's Megazord, setting off a chain reaction inside the tower, which explodes, engulfing Evox, who dissolves into purple energy. The Rangers, the Beast Bots, and Mayor Daniels escape back to Earth via the Cybergate. Part of the Morph-X blast travels through the portal and strikes Mayor Daniels, who is knocked down but otherwise unharmed. A week later, with Evox seemingly destroyed and the real Blaze and Roxy restored to normal, Mayor Daniels presides over a ceremony at Grid Battleforce, in which the Rangers and Ben and Betty are awarded medals of valor for saving the city. However, unseen by anyone else, the mayor's left hand starts glowing purple, indicating that Evox has survived and has taken possession of Mayor Daniels. Beast Morphers Season Two Following Evox's apparent defeat, life in Coral Harbor returns to normal, with Devon and the real Blaze becoming friends, and Ravi and the real Roxy restarting their relationship. Meanwhile, Mayor Daniels travels abroad, overseeing the construction of additional Morph-X towers around the world. During this time, however, Steel discovers clues that Evox has returned. He specifically points to a recent leak at Morph-X tower that was supposedly cleaned up, yet no cleanup crews were assigned to it. Steel reasons that the leak wasn't an accident, and that the spilled Morph-X was actually stolen. Although initially skeptical of Steel's claims, the other Rangers soon discover Scrozzle, along with his Tronics and Drilltron 2.0, collecting the leaked Morph-X from underground and transporting it away. The Rangers overhear Scrozzle telling the Tronics that Evox will blast them if they don't hurry up, confirming Steel's suspicions. They defeat Drilltron 2.0, as well as the Gigadrone sent to recover the remaining Morph-X from underground. However, they are unable to locate Evox or his new base, as Nate's scan of the Cyber Dimension shows that it's still abandoned. Personality Evox is an outright sadistic, malevolent, cruel, power-hungry, vengeful, ruthless, vicious, and manipulative being who is highly intelligent as demonstrated by his ability to infiltrate Grid Battleforce without being detected. Despite being a computer virus, Evox is capable of exhibiting emotional behavior such as laughter. He is also easily angered and quick to resort to threats of violence to achieve his objectives. At the same time, he is also capable of cutting deals and forging alliances. Evox greatly dislikes being trapped in the Cyber Dimension and is initially very impatient to escape. However, after the Cybergate's destruction, he becomes much more willing to play the long game by staying in the Cyber Dimension and strengthening his forces. He cares very little about his servants, seeing them as mere tools in his quest for power. A good example of his heartless attitude is when Vargoyle gets destroyed, Evox does not even bother to acknowledge this fact and is instead pleased that his main plan is in progress. On the other hand, however, Evox is enraged when the Avatar Roxy is destroyed, and accuses Blaze of letting her be destroyed. Overall though, he can be considered as one of the most evil villains in the franchise. While in possession of Mayor Daniels's body, Evox is able to accurately mimic the Mayor's personality and behavior, such that Devon is unaware of his father's true nature. Powers and Abilities As a virus *'Avatar Projection': Evox can project his avatar into the real world. *'Computer Hacking': Being a computer virus, Evox can infiltrate and seize control of computer systems with extreme stealth. He can also hide himself from any security scan that tries to detect him. *'DNA Corruption': His virus partly corrupted the Rangers' animal DNA, causing the Rangers to exhibit certain animal-related weaknesses. Ironically, Evox himself is, at least initially, unable to infiltrate systems with human DNA. *'Eye Lasers': Evox's cobra avatar can shoot lasers from his eyes. *'Glitching': Due to being a computer virus, Evox will start to glitch out if he is projected outside of a computer. *'Morph X Corruption': Evox can corrupt Morph X and use it to create evil avatars of humans. His virus, when combined with Morph X, can also be used to turn ordinary objects into Robotrons. *'Body Possession: '''Being an advanced computer virus, he is able to implement his data into different robotic bodies to achieve a mobile form, with Steel being an exception because of being both a robot and a human at the same time. Later, after his new robotic body is destroyed by the exploding Morph-X tower, Evox manages to secretly hijack Mayor Daniels's body to escape the Cyber Dimension and resume his plans. *'Shapeshifting': While in possession of Mayor Daniels's body, Evox can transform at will between his human form and his robot form. Physical form *'Energy Beam:' In his new physical form, Evox could fire an energy beam from his hand powerful enough to destroy the Beast-X Ultrazord in a single blast. The beam could also de-morph all five Beast Morphers Rangers in a single shot. *'Morph X Growth': Evox used the Morph-X in his new body to grow himself to the size of a Gigadrone. Weaknesses '''Limitations:' Due to his high amount of complex coding and the amount of data he possesses, only high-powered machines, such as supercomputers, and a select few robots, made or modified specifically for such a purpose, have circuitry sophisticated enough and sufficient data capacity storage to contain his data. Arsenal to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal Evox is voiced by Randall Ewing. As Mayor Adam Daniels, he is portrayed by Kevin Copeland. Notes *Evox being a sentient virus is similar to Venjix from Power Rangers RPM. **Also like Venjix, he can escape death by transferring his data onto other bodies or objects to maintain his survival. **Unlike Venjix, who was created by Dr. K, however, it is unknown who created Evox. *In the first trailer for Beast Morphers, Evox was shown to have a drastically different design. **The Beta Version of Evox is just a holographic Cobra, while the current version has the patterns of Messiah Cell and has more anthropomorphic features, likely allowing a wider range of expressions. *Ironically, while his Sentai counterpart is named after the Christian title of the messiah, referring to the savior who was born on Christmas day, Evox bears many similarities to the first appearance of the devil in the Bible, where the latter took the form of a serpent who manipulated Adam and Eve into eating the forbidden fruit, resulting in their banishment from the Garden of Eden by God. **His corruption of Blaze and Roxy, resulting in them being corrupted could also be compared to Adam and Eve being banished from the Garden of Eden. *His no-nonsense, humorless personality, as well as his complete lack of any redeeming traits make Evox one of the darkest and most evil Power Rangers villains along with Queen Bansheera, Master Org, Mesogog, Venjix Virus, Serrator, Vrak, Lord Arcanon, and Lord Drakkon. **Based on the abilities he displayed in his new body he could easily fit in alongside Queen Bansheera, Master Org, Lothor, Mesogog, Omni The Magnificence, Octomus the Master, Venjix Virus, and Lord Drakkon as one of the most powerful PR villains. *Evox is the first, and currently only, villain in Beast Morphers to actually grow into a giant as opposed to having a Gigadrone counterpart or piloting a Megazord. Appearances ***Episode 2: Evox's Revenge ***Episode 3: End of the Road ***Episode 4: Digital Deception ***Episode 5: Taking Care of Business ***Episode 6: Hangar Heist ***Episode 8: The Cybergate Opens ***Episode 9: Silver Sacrifice ***Episode 10: Thrills and Drills ***Episode 11: Tools of the Betrayed ***Episode 14: Sound and Fury ***Episode 15: Seeing Red ***Episode 16: Gorilla Art ***Episode 17: Ranger Reveal ***Episode 18: Rewriting History ***Episode 19: Target: Tower ***Episode 20: Evox Upgraded **'Season 2' ***Episode 1: Believe It or Not (as Mayor Daniels only) }} See Also References Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Evox's Virus Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Final PR Villains